


Snowed In

by DesertVixen



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all your hard work on fandom_stocking!</p></blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Snowed in.

It could be worse, Nancy reflected. They’d actually been trapped in an avalanche, once. 

The memory still made her blush. Afterwards, safe and warm, they’d both decided it could never happen again. 

Sometimes, she wondered why, even though there had been other people, then.

Sometimes, she dreamed about it. It had been one of those things she had wondered about, until she actually did get to kiss Frank Hardy. It had been everything she wondered about and more. 

Now, they were together again, with the outside world shut out.

She couldn’t wait to see what happened this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your hard work on fandom_stocking!


End file.
